unbreakable
by WhoIWant2Be
Summary: Hermione refuses to be broken by finding Ron cheating on her and instead with the help of a good friend and work partner she decides to make a change and make Ron regret ever touching another women but hermione seems to have forgotten matters of the heart are never easy.


**Disclaimer: I don't now own harry potter or any of its characters**

I made a promise to myself a long time ago to never let a boy make me cry again. So I sit tense and quite hearing ron scramble for his clothes in the next room but refuse to allow myself to cry.

"mione its not what you think." I zone out as he rambles half dressed nail marks down his chest. I had fought back the idea that ron was possibly having an affair, forced myself to believe he would never betray me like that but it seems he had.

"Ronald please pack your thing gather up your whore and leave." I stand up and walk into the kitchen beginning to make myself some tea needing something to busy myself with.

"mione please you can't just throw away our love because of one mistake." he try to grab m but i jump away and glare.

"How dare you claim to love me you don't even respect me if you are willing to bring another women into out bed so I will say this once more gather your things collect your whore and get out you bloody spineless cheating wanker." I start off calm but by the end I'm screaming which seems to only serve to piss him off.

"oh great so this is all my fault bloody hell mione your never home you practically live at the hospital the only man who ever gets any of your action is Malfoy for merlins sake! you dress worse then my mother and when you are home you stick your nose in some book till you pass out." I roll my eyes I could have guessed his whole speech before he opened his mouth they where the same insults and complaints I heard time and time again.

"Good then you won't miss me." tired of waiting for him to leave I turn and walk into my room where the blonde trollop was slowly dressing I roll my eyes and shoot a stunning curse at her. Im able to with the help of some magic have all my things packed into two little bags by the time ron walks into the room.

"Where are you going?" he demands following me to the front door

"that is no longer your concern." with that I apparate away to the Malfoy manor. Draco had become one of my closet friends after hogwarts we ran st mungo's together now it was a hard job but we worked well together. I walk up to the door and knock a minute later the door swings open to a tired Draco in sweats and a thin white tank top.

"Angel? what are you doing here?" Angel the nick name had started as a way to tease me fore being so good but now it was just one of our many ways to comfort one another.

"I caught ron cheating." Draco waste no time grabbing me and pulling me inside.

"You wait here angle ill go kill him might take a while the fucker is going to suffer." he mutters turning but I wrap my arms around his waste.

"But if you do that ill have to run st mungo's alone and that would kill me." he lets out a heat sigh

"Fine then how about some white hot chocolate raspberry butter cookies and a night in the library?" I smile he knew exactly what I needed I nod and he wraps an arm around my shoulders tucking me into his side he leads me to the library and pulls me down into our favorite chair.

"pimsy" a small house elf in a bright pink puff dress pops up.

"Oh miss mia pimsy is so glad to see you what snacks do yous be wanting?" I smile at the small elf and Draco tells her to get the usual stuff them accio's sense and sensibility placing it gently in my lap and kissing the top of my head.

"he said I dressed worse then his mom that I made him cheat." Draco tightens his hold on me

"He has less brain cells then a flobber worm your beautiful." I roll my eyes

"On the inside maybe but he is right that I don't put any effort into my appearance." I mutter picking at a stray thread on my sweater. Draco laughs

"You don't need to mia your beautiful with out even trying the male population wouldn't stand a chance if you actually tried to look hot." he sighs "but if it will make you feel better we could always give you a make over?" I swivel to look in his eyes

"really? you wouldn't mind the girlyness?" he laughs and shakes his head

"anything to make you happy mia." primsy comes back in with the snacks and white hot chocolate we eat and laugh spending the rest of the night curled up reading Draco stopping to tease me every once in a while by tickling me or kissing my nose it nice relaxing I feel at home.

 **Short first chapter but hopefully you got a good idea of how this story is going to go please review with any ideas of recommendations for future chapters.**


End file.
